Love at First Sight
by Tydacat
Summary: Stephen meet Matt for the first time at the party, and falls head over heels in love.


Stephen saw Elena and looked away. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Tell her he wasn't into her but he wanted to get with her ex-boyfriend Matt. It seem like such a douche move. Frowning and recollecting himself he started moving towards Elena.

On the way he felt a warm gaze on him, spinning him around. Seeing Matt jerk his head around and trying not to obviously not be staring at Elena's boy toy, Matt fled where he was sitting. Stephen blushed and shook off the random stare. He was determined to get with Matt, but was Matt was Elena's ex. This wasn't going to turn out good.

Finding Elena on a bridge Stephen walked over to her and tapped her should lightly, smiling when she turned around startled.

"Hey you, how are you?" Stephen started calmly with his jumbled thoughts about Matt.

"I am good, I guess, but how are you. You seem worried about something. Is something bothering you Stephen?" Elena stared into Stephen's eyes with growing concern.

"Noth-Nothing, why would there be something wrong?" Stephen replied trying to look calm, so Elena would drop it.

"Stephen you can tell me anything you know." Elena said with care, and a soothing tone.

Stephen looked down "If I were to tell you, you'd hate me and before you say no you wouldn't. You would have every right too." Stephen looked up to a confused Elena.

"Why would you say that?" Elena questioned, while trying to understand Stephen.

"I like Matt. I was kinda hoping be friends with you might help me get with him." Stephen answered looking worried she'd hate him and hit him for not being honest with her.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realize you swung that way, but I don't think Matt is into that sort of stuff." Elena replied in an awed toned, slightly surprised about what Stephen said.

"Yeah, but promise not to full out tell him. Things are awkward enough all ready!" Stephen sighed, and relaxed a bit that Elena was completely comfortable with Stephen choice.

"Hey." A manly voice from behind Stephen came, forced Stephen to look. Seeing Matt there Stephen's heart jumped and he looked up at Elena with a worried face. Elena smiled told Stephen she'd talk to him later, and scurried off leave the two boys together on the bridge.

"Hey Matt. How is the party treating you?" Stephen soothed into a small chat conversation with Matt.

"Pretty good, but I've been looking for you. How has it been for you mister Mysterious?" Matt asked Stephen with a eye brow raised.

"It has been nice, although I must said watching a bunch of random drunk people I don't know is rather funny." Stephen laughed, and tried to hide his feelings as they jumped across his body.

"It is rather funny, but enough about them Mystery boy. Who are you, where did you come from and how old are you?" Matt said with the obvious main interested 'Stephen'.

"I am Stephen Salvatore. I came from my mother, and I am 18. Now what about you Unknown one who demands information?" Stephen countered and looked down blushing.

"While my name is Matt, I was born in Mystic Falls, and in am also 18." Matt answered cutely smiling.

**Watching from afar, Elena and Bonnie were enjoying a drink together. Smiling and speaking about expectation for school that year and what not. Taking a swing of her beer Elena glanced over to see her Ex and friend mingling and smiling.**

"**So what about the new boy? Stephen is it? He seemed to want to talk to you!" Bonnie started with hope Elena would open up a bit.**

"**He is a sweet boy, but he isn't normal? I don't know, but I like him." Elena revealed but not revealing Stephen secret.**

"**Oh? Is that him over there, with Matt?" Bonnie looked closer, trying to understand what the two were doing.**

**Elena looked and saw them getting closer, panicking she screamed drawing focus to her.**

"**Sorry guys, I saw a spider." Elena frowned lamely and then grabbed Bonnie and went to go get another drink.**

Stephen and Matt were walking down a path, going to grab a beer and then go chill closer to the stream. Seeing Elena, Stephen waved and turned to Matt, who seemed anxious to leave. Grabbing their beers and fleeing from the main group, they found a rock they was semi secluded.

"Stephen, do you like me?" Matt said while sitting down on the large rock, looking at Stephen with curious eyes.

"Um, yes I do?" Stephen replied looking at Matt while he to too sat beside him on the rock.

"Good, because I like you too." Matt firmly stated, then took a sip of his beer.

"Elena doesn't you go both ways does she?" Stephen asked politely.

"She was my first girlfriend and she was my last one. It might be rude, but I was only seeing if being with a girl was like being with a guy." Matt looked down embarrassed.

"Oh, I understand. Let me guess, guys still rock your world?" Stephen asked smirking.

"Always have, always will!" Matt laughed and let his head fall back yawning.

Stephen poked the beautiful blue eyed boy and Matt brought his head up. Stephen looked at him, deep into Matt's eyes and saw want. Leaning in towards Matt's parted lips, pressing them together and feel the soft brush made Stephen smile. Matt brought his hands up and cupped Stephen's jaw, kissing him back.

Drawing back from the kiss, smiling and then going back for more. Pressing against the warm lips, Stephen pulled Matt on top of him and thus started to add some tongue wrestling in the middle of the kissing. Straddling Stephen, Matt could tell they were both enjoying what they were doing. Feeling Matt burning dick against his own, Stephen felt waves of sensation and pleasure.

**Elena was with Bonnie as they were standing on the bridge, looking around. Bonnie was semi buzzed, and was enjoying the soothing sounds of the slow river. Elena looked over to side of the river and saw 4 legs moving slowly. She got curious and when to leave.**

"**You go get a drink I think Caroline is over there somewhere." Elena said walking away. **

**Following the path, Elena tramped down towards where she saw legs. Looking around, she got more curious. She heard a slight sound of parting lips, and then she took a look in the whole in the brush. She saw Matt pinning Stephen to the rock, making out like no tomorrow.**

**Walking away she was both amazed and shocked that they were hooking up.**

"Hey Stephen come back to my house?" Matt asked politely breaking their kiss.

"I definitely will." Stephen giggled while getting help up and walking down the moon light path with Matt.


End file.
